


Snow Falling

by TunaRamen



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Warrior Cats, bramblestar is a dick, cats are gay, happy squilf, moonflight, moonlight and squilf are in love, moonlight is supportive :), moonlight lives, squilf deserves better, squirrelflight - Freeform, squirrelflight's hope spoilers!!, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaRamen/pseuds/TunaRamen
Summary: “I just keeping thinking about that day. I woke up in the medicine den, and Bramblestar was right there with me. He told me how worried he was, and that he loved me and he was sorry for everything. Hearing that should have made me feel happy. It should have comforted me. But instead, I just felt hollow inside. We’d been through this same cycle over and over, him getting mad at me only to apologize when I’m in danger. That’s when I realized I couldn’t live like this anymore. There was so much going on and I just... I needed a fresh start.”AU where Squirrelflight joins the Sisters out of an act of desperation after putting up with Bramblestar's abuse. Because she had previously protected the Sisters and saved Moonlight's life, it's the least Moonlight can do to be to support Squirrelflight every step of the way.
Relationships: Squirrelflight/Moonlight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Snow Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bros!! This is an AU where Moonlight lives, and Squirrelflight joins the Sisters and she and Moonlight are lesbians together. Squilf is one of my favorite characters in warriors and I just want her to be happy. Moonlight was the only cat in the series who told Squilf her feelings were valid and instantly they became one of my favorite pairings. So I hope you enjoy! :D

Moonlight rested in her den, contentedly watching the snowflakes drift down from the sky and cake the earth in white. The scene was peaceful to look at, but she tore her eyes away for a moment to look at the smaller red she-cat pressed up against her, sound asleep. Her head leaned against Moonlight’s shoulder, the soft fur on her ears tickling Moonlight’s chin.

Moonlight purred softly. It had been nearly a moon since she had allowed Squirrelflight to join the sisters, which was possibly the best decision Moonlight had ever made. Her sisters were cautious of the older Clan cat at first, as Squirrelflight insisted on changing the Sisters’ way of life, but after making those changes, Moonlight had noticed that the group of cats seemed happier than usual.

The Sisters weren’t the only ones who had been happier lately. Squirrelflight carried herself in such a way as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Anger sparked in Moonlight’s chest as she remembered Bramblestar, Squirrelflight’s past mate. He had hurt the Sisters, and worse, he had hurt her. Moonlight let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her tail around the sleeping Squirrelflight. 

Despite Squirrelflight being seemingly more happy, she knew that there were days that she missed her Clan. Moonlight would respect any decision Squirrelflight made, but she wanted to do whatever she could to make her feel safe and loved with the Sisters.

Squirrelflight shifted slightly in her sleep, and the simple movement made Moonlight’s heart flood with adoration. She couldn’t help but press a gentle lick to Squirrelflight’s forehead. Squirrelflight let out a soft, indignant mew as she sleepily opened her eyes. 

“It’s nearly sunhigh,” Moonlight teased. “Are you really going to sleep the whole day away?”

Squirrelflight gaped her jaws in a yawn before humming thoughtfully. “It’s pretty easy to do, considering how soft your fur is. You make a pretty comfortable nest, Moonlight.” Her eyes glittered with amusement.

Moonlight flattened her ears, flustered. Before she could respond, Squirrelflight pulled away and sprawled her body in a stretch. She looked outside the den, and her green eyes widened.

“Wow!” she exclaimed. “Has it really been snowing this entire time? It’s so pretty!”

“It is pretty,” Moonlight agreed, however her gaze was locked on Squirrelflight. The smaller cat must have seen tons of leaf-bares before this, yet she was still fascinated by the snow. Squirrelflight playfully bounded outside and into the snow. She looked back at Moonlight. “Come on! The snow is extra fluffy!”

Moonlight wrinkled her nose. “And get all cold and wet?”

Despite her protesting, Moonlight purred happily. The way Squirrelflight bounded through the snow and batted at the falling snowflakes, it made her look young. She looked happy, something that Moonlight hardly ever saw back when she lived with the Clans.

The large, grey she-cat reluctantly padded out through the snow and joined Squirrelflight. “Having fun, are we?”

Squirrelflight’s happy expression slowly faded, and she sat down and curled her tail around her legs. Moonlight’s heart sank. Did she say something wrong?

“Hey, is everything alright?” Moonlight asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, it’s just...” Squirrelflight’s expression seemed distant.

“You miss the Clans, don’t you?”

“No!” Squirrelflight assured her, meeting her gaze. “Moonlight, I don’t regret leaving the Clans at all. Of course there are days when I miss my kits, but they’re grown now, and I know they’ll be okay. And I couldn’t bear to live another day dealing with the way Bramblestar treated me, and seeing no other cat doing anything about it. It felt...” Squirrelflight swallowed. “It felt lonely. But here, I feel like I have a purpose. You were the only cat who ever defended me.”

“As did you. I wouldn’t have survived that cave-in if it weren’t for you. You risked your life to save me. You... you almost died.” Saying it out loud made Moonlight’s heart twist with grief.

Squirrelflight nodded slowly. “I just keeping thinking about that day. I woke up in the medicine den, and Bramblestar was right there with me. He told me how worried he was, and that he loved me and he was sorry for everything.” Her eyes were glazed with sadness. “Hearing that should have made me feel happy. It should have comforted me. But instead, I just felt hollow inside. We’d been through this same cycle over and over, him getting mad at me only to apologize when I’m in danger. That’s when I realized I couldn’t live like this anymore. There was so much going on and I just... I needed a fresh start.”

“Squirrelflight...”

“I joined the Sisters because you were the only cat who made me feel like my feelings were valid. I don’t regret that decision at all. I’m happy here. But...” Her voice wavered. “I can’t help but think that I’m intruding. I’m afraid that I’m interfering with the way you guys live. You treat me so well, but I don’t have anything to give in return-“

“Squirrelflight.”

Moonlight gazed at Squirrelflight with a gentle but determined stare. “Listen to me. You are not intruding. You are always welcome here.”

She comfortingly brushed her tail against Squirrelflight’s flank. “Don’t ever say that you have nothing to give in return,” she went on. “You saved and defended the Sisters when no one else would. I’m willing to repay that debt in any way I can. I only saw a little bit of what your relationship with Bramblestar was like, so I can’t even imagine what it was like for you to deal with that for so long. I know I can’t heal those wounds myself, but I promise I’ll be here to support you every step of the way. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe... and loved.”

Squirrelflight looked up at Moonlight. Her green eyes gleamed.

“Moonlight, I...” She was searching for the right words. “Thank you. For everything.”

Moonlight didn’t reply. Instead, she lovingly rested her muzzle on top of Squirrelflight’s head. Squirrelflight sighed calmly and leaned into her touch. They stayed there for a while, letting the snow fall around them.


End file.
